


were you lying all the time

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	were you lying all the time

Bill stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. Mike bit his lip in annoyance with himself.

Bill was never meant to know. That was the promise he'd made with himself. And then he'd just blurted it out, in a moment of anger, a throwaway line. Stupid. Mike shook his head and went to walk past, get away, find an unwatched corner of tour and just take off.

Bill grabbed him, his grip surprisingly strong. "No," he said quietly, firmly. "You always do that. This time we're talking about it."

Mike tried to shrug Bill off. He was still feeling unsettled after arguing with Kevin over nothing, and now this. Talking was the last thing he felt like doing.

But Bill didn't let go. "Carden," he snapped. "Start at the beginning. What do you mean you tried to jump off a building?"

Mike shrugged. "Tried. Didn't stick the landing though," he joked weakly. He didn't try to fight it this time as Bill pulled him in.

Maybe Kevin had been right all along. Maybe it was time to let that memory rest.


End file.
